


Before its too late

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bromance, Bromance intenso entre Erwin Mike y Nile, Confesiones, ESTE SHIP MERECE MÁS AMOR, Epic Bromance, Mike enamorandose de Nanaba, Mike y Nanaba recien graduaduados, Primera exedicion de Nanaba, Primera expedición de Erwin, mikenana - Freeform, primera expedición de Mike
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El capitán Mike Zacharius siempre confiaba en que su escuadrón era fuerte y que sobrevivirían. Pero tras lo ocurrido en la última expedición, donde todo el escuadrón de Levi murió, no puede evitar pensar en todas las cosas que debería decirle a cierto miembro de su escuadrón.</p><p>Desde que hablo con ella se sintió ligado a esa mujer, pero por algunas inconveniencias e inseguridades jamás se lo dijo...pero ¿Ahora dejará sus udas atrás para decirla la verdad? ¿Le corresponderá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before its too late

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
> Buried beneath all the lies  
> And I stood at a distance  
> To feel who you are  
> Hiding myself in your eyes
> 
> And hold on before it's too late  
> We'll run til we leave this behind  
> Don't fall just be who you are  
> It's all that we need in our lives
> 
> And the risk that might break you  
> Is the one that would save  
> A life you dont live is still lost  
> So stand on the edge with me  
> Hold back your fear and see  
> Nothing is real til it's gone
> 
> Hold on before its too late  
> We'll run til we leave this behind  
> Don't fall just be who you are  
> It's all that we need in our lives
> 
> So live like you mean it  
> Love til you feel it  
> It's all that we need in our lives  
> So stand on the edge with me  
> Hold back your fear and see  
> Nothing is real til it's gone
> 
> And hold on before its too late  
> We'll run til we leave this behind  
> Don't fall just be who you are  
> It's all that we need in our lives
> 
> And hold on before its too late  
> We'll run til we leave this behind  
> Don't fall just be who you are  
> It's all that we need in our lives
> 
> It's all that we need in our lives  
> It's all that I need in my life
> 
>  
> 
> Before its too late - Goo goo Dolls.

¿Sabes esos días en los que decides hacer una gran locura, a pesar de que en realidad es el momento para estar calmado? Bien, pues al parecer es era lo que le sucedía hoy al capitán Mike Zacharius, tras el fracaso en la expedición la moral estaba baja, los soldados cansados o destrozados. Todos comentaban de que sí en esa misión no habían conseguido llegar a Shiganshima con el chico titán y todos esos nuevos reclutas, la mayoría del top diez, no iban a hacer nada. Habían muerto docenas de hombres, normalmente lo hacían era ir a ver como se encontraban algunas ciudades, ver si hay algún sujeto extraño y exterminar, sabía que Erwin estaba esperando el momento y a las personas correctas. Su mejor amigo llevaba años cogiendo a los mejores hombres, claro que cuando empezaron sus servicios en la legión no había titanes colosales, ni gente que podía transformarse en esas bestias; solo tenían que preocuparse de salir y no morir.

Erwin entro en la vida de Mike dando algo nuevo, había sido como un gran vendaval que le había venido y cambiado la forma de ver todo, vio todas las injusticias que él y la mayoría preferían ignorar, se comenzó a preguntar sobre todo. Él, que había ido a la academia porque era el quinto en una familia de doce hermanos, donde todos querían dedicarse a escalar socialmente y destacar, mientras a él eso no le importaba; era un hombre sincero de pocas palabras, no quería pelotear a los nobles como hacía su padre, un comerciante del muro Rose. Por eso fue y se propuso ir a la policía militar, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro: quedaría bien ante su familia y haría algo que no le resultaba tan pedante. Pero el otro rubio cambio todo, y aunque Nile se picará porque ninguno de sus amigos se fuera al interior a vivir la buena vida con ellos, no se arrepentía. Cuando empezó a ver las cosas como lo hacía Smith se dio cuenta de pequeñas cosas que antes no miraba.

Una de esas cosas era la soldado Nanaba ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Nanaba también estuvo en su entrenamiento, por poco entro en el top diez, pero se lo dejo a una compañera para que pudiera ir al interior. No se fijaban mucho en ella porque pensaban que era un chico, de hecho la primera vez hubo un gran escandalo en la habitación de las chicas por el supuesto intruso, pero por lo demás pasaba inadvertida ¿Y para que iba a mentir? Mike, Erwin y Nile en esos momentos eran jóvenes, ellos eran los más aclamados de la clase: las mejores notas, las mejores capacidades físicas y encima un gran atractivo. En su juvenil arrogancia se escaqueaban de las barracas y se metían en las tabernas a ligar con chicas mayores que ellos, tuvieron su diversión y bueno...nunca se dijo que fueran santos. Eso sí, pararon de ir cuando una noche Nile se emborracho y por poco acaba cortejando a la esposa del entrenador, pero bueno no era el momento de recordar eso.

La imagen de chica de cabellos rubios volvió a la mente del hombre más alto de toda la humanidad mientras llegaban al cuartel. Sí, él no se trataba de un hombre inexperto en lo que se refiere a las mujeres, como sus otros dos camaradas, y no se le paso el pavo hasta la primer expedición. Ah esas primeras semanas en la legión, cuando él y Erwin estaban todo el día diciendo los muchos titanes que iban a matar, que gracias a ellos salvarían el mundo, que bien les vino esa primera expedición. Ver por primera vez a un titán no fue lo que asustó a Mike, lo más horrible era ver como la gente perdía la vida, nadie te entrena para ello, y lo peor era intentar volver a ser optimista respecto a las expediciones. Él iba a seguir luchando, se había prometido junto a Erwin que lucharían por la justicia en estos muros y ayudar a que las futuras generaciones puedan vivir sin muros. Ahí fue cuando hablo con ella, donde empezó todo...

Las heridas del primero de su promoción no era nada contra como se sentía, a pesar de haber matado a algunos titanes y recibir elogios por ser tan buen soldado, no quería volver a hacer eso. En su pecho todo se encogía ¿acaso había ayudado a alguien?Encima Erwin estaba en una camilla porque se había llevado un mal golpe, acababan de empezar y ya había fallado al hombre que realmente consideraba su hermano. Pero entonces llegó uno de los olores que más adoraba, lavanda, le recordaba al calor del verano y hacía que quisiera dormirse; desde que se había metido al ejercito ese olor surgía de algún sitio, pero tampoco se puso a buscar, solo exhalaba ese olor que sabía que provenía de una mujer pero entre toda la gente era difícil saber de quien era. Alguna noche se quedaba pensando en ello, pero al poco decidía pasar de ello. Así que decidió ver quien era la dueña de esa exquisita esencia, ahí fue cuando se topó con unos preciosos ojos azules, era un azul muy claro, eran claros como el agua cuando estaba cristalina o incluso el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube. Esos ojos unidos a ese olor eran su cielo personal. Esos ojos no eran de otra más que la dulce Nanaba, la cual se había aproximado a su asiento, le había dicho algo, pero él se había quedado embobado mirando esos hermosos ojos como un idiota.

-¿Perdona?-

Preguntó mientras salía de sus ensoñaciones. Una melódica risa salió de Nanaba, mientras le acercaba una taza de café. Esto solo volvío a capturar al joven, quedándose embobado con lo adorable que era la chica que tenía delante, el cual había olvidado por completo que era lo que le tenía tan triste ¿Cómo podía reírse o tan siquiera estar ofreciendo café a otros tras esa carnicería?

-Decía que si querías café, ya casi esta amaneciendo y no has dormido.-

-¿Me has hecho café?.- Dijo sorprendido el soldado.

-Bueno, el comandante estaba haciendo unos informes y los enfermeros parecían cansados, así que me levante a hacer todo esto.-

-Gracias.- Asintió mientras cogía la taza y le daba un trago, no es que le gustase, pero si ella le ofrecía agua con arena se lo bebería ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en ella? Tres años viviendo al lado y no recordaba haberle dicho nada. Es verdad que por su cuerpo y corte de pelo parecía un chico, pero su rostro era otra historia. Repentinamente ella se puso la mano sobre la boca ocultando su risa, era de lo más adorable. Pero a la vez quería saber porque se reía- ¿Hm?.-

-L-lo siento.- otra risa se le escapo.- De verás no quiero que pienso que me burlo pero.- Aparto su mano para presionar sus labios en una fina línea, intentando detener sus risas.- Es solo que ahora tienes un bigote.-

-Vaya, gracias.- Contestó de nuevo, Mike era conocido por ser escueto, pero eso no le daba problemas para socializar.- Ni me di cuenta.- Hizo ademán de quitarse el rastro de café con el dorso de su mano.

-Espera.- La chica rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un pañuelo.- Si haces eso te mancharías más.- Mike cogió su pañuelo y se limpió bien los labios.- Aunque no te lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que sin el bigote aparentas menos ¿no te parece que los hombres se ven más maduros así?.-

-Hmpf Cierto, pero ya es costumbre en mi familia afeitarse. Vosotras lo tenéis más sencillo.- Comentó con una sonrisa, la mirada de Nanaba brillo al ver que alguien la reconocía como mujer. Definitivamente tenía que seguir hablando, lo primero que se le ocurriese, Mike no había sentido tanta curiosidad por una persona desde que Erwin le contó que iba a irse a la legión de reconocimiento.- ¿En qué escuadrón estas? Creo que nunca habíamos coincidido.-

-¿Eh? Pero si estamos en el mismo ¿No recuerdas que te lo dije en la graduación?.-

-¿La graduación?.- Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda; no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, estúpido Nile y sus retos.

-No te preocupes, según como estabas no creó que lo recuerdes.- Dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa.-

-Al menos fui amable ¿o no?.- Preguntó a modo de disculpa.- No me gusta ser rudo con las damas.-Y otra vez le brillaron los ojos a la chica, cuando brillaban le recordaban a esa primera estrella que surgue en el firmamento cuando todavía no anochece. Vale ya sabía como hacer eso, ahora si conseguía hacerla sonreír el día estaba salvado.- ¿Y cómo.. .-

-¡Mike!.-Saltó la voz de una mujer con de melena rubia ceniza recogida en una coleta.-¡Has estado increíble! Ya decía yo que esos bíceps eran de oro.- Comentó divertida la mujer mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro.-Oh vaya chicos, siento si interrumpo algo.-

-Te equivocas.- Respondió un tanto molesto Mike, ya que esa luz azul en su mirada se había perdido a causa del comentario de la otra.- No es un hombr.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno ya hablaremos Mike.- Le cortó la del olor a lavanda, girándose para dejarles solos.

-¡Espera!.-Se levantó mientras ella se iba.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-Nanaba.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras giraba su rostro para poder ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa que no la llegaba a los ojos, y continuó su camino.-

-Vaya vaya, parece que estés flirteando con él.-

-Jess.-Mike se giró para mirar a la chica.- Erwin me espera, ya hablaremos.-

Y después de eso a penas volvió a hablar con ella, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ajustarse a la vida en la legión y a conocer a la dueña de ese olor a lavanda. Su mejor amigo al cabo de un mes acabo diciéndole que le pidiera una cita; eso acabo siendo un desastre. Mike comenzó preguntándola que por qué no tenía novio, al parecer ella estaba ocupada cuidando de los demás y además teniendo amigos como él no hacía falta nada más. Amigos. Ahí se habían quedado, no es que fuera una desgracia, disfrutaba de su cercanía y de su confianza, pero mentiría si dijera que alguna que otra vez se perdía en esos ojos, en el olor que dejaba en su chaqueta cuando se pasaban horas hablando o simplemente en silencio, como cada día luchaba por conseguir una risa o sonrisa; y cada día ganaba esa batalla. Ella era la razón por la que se levantaba cada día con una sonrisa. Incluso se dejo el bigote para que le encontrará más maduro, y a día de hoy seguía con el mismo bigote pero ¿Qué más da repetir un estilo si consigues que alguien como ella te diga lo bien que te sienta?

Al principio fue una tontería de adolescente, pero cuando la fue conociendo era algo mucho más profundo, la tierna mujer se había hecho un hueco en su corazón. Aunque él había sido durante mucho tiempo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ella seguía tratándole como aquel día, y tampoco cambio cuando él se convirtió en su capitán. Todo su escuadrón pensaba que eran mejores amigos, a pesar de que el reiteradamente utilizaba el femenino cuando la hablaba.

Algún día se lo diría, eso era lo que decía, pero primero iban las promesas que él y Erwin se habían hecho. Pero tras él desastre con el escuadrón de Levi y que casi mataban a Eren, el chico titán, se dio cuenta que llevaba años haciendo el idiota. Siempre pensaba que nunca le ocurriría nada; ya que era una gran soldado y sorprendentemente fuerte, no tenía que preocuparse de ello. Que idiota había sido. Nada más dejar su caballo en su establo corrió ha hacer el informe y lo dejó en la mesa de su hermano de alma y comandante sin decirle nada; aunque no le habría importado haberse quedado y grabar en su mente la cara de incredibilidad que era Erwin tenía, pero su mente volvía ser como cuando luchaba: tenía que ir a atacar.

Eso fue así hasta que llego a la puerta de ella, parándose en seco, la frase "Antes de que sea demasiado tarde" no paraba de rondar por su cabeza. Finalmente abrió la puerta para ver que estaba vacía ¿Estaría en la enfermería? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Habría jurado que la había visto volver, pero gracias al cielo el olor a lavanda, que de por sí ya emanaba la habitación, se hizo más fuerte. Girándose se encontró a la soldado con una sonrisa llena de cansancio.

-Mike ¿no deberías estar haciendo tú informe?- Sin contestar el capitán se acercó para cerrar la puerta.- ¿Ocurre algo?.-

-No.- Dijo secamente.- No del todo.- Finalizó.

Su semblante era frió y calmado, pero en su interior estaba peor que la primera vez que se fijó en ella, tenía que decirle lo que sentía y jamás había sido bueno en eso. Debería haberle perdido a Erwin uno de sus discursos o a Nile uno de sus consejos con la mujeres ¿Qué estaba pensando? Esto era cosa suya, tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo, y aunque fuera un puto desastre sería su problema. Miró a esos preciosos ojos verdes, intentando buscar la calma que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Es algo sobre la misión?

-No.-Negó con la cabeza.- Nana, tú siempre dices que todo lo que necesitas en tu vida es ser uno mismo¿no?.-

-Exacto, vivir como quieres, y luego estas tú y tú "Aguanta el miedo".-Estaba realmente confusa, normalmente él no se ponía así, claro que hablaba más de las cosas.-¿Por qué preguntas?.-

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer.- La miro con seriedad y a la vez tristeza en los ojos, este era un momento crucial, si ella le decía que no sería el fin de su amistad y de todo; pero como decía Erwin, en la batalla hay que arriesgarse y si uno consigue la victoria no lo sabrá hasta que todo finalice.- Eres especial para mi.-

-Tú también Mike.-Respondió divertida la mujer que tenía ante sí.- Eso lo dijimos hace tiempo, siempre seremos así, dos amigos que se apoyan.-

-Pero ya no es así.- Se acercó un poco más a ella.- Tú eres algo más que mi amiga.- Tomó una bocanada de aire, era el momento de decírselo, a pesar de que todo ahora era nefasto y no era un día idóneo para declaraciones, pero lo necesitaba hacer.- Desde el día que me hablaste jamás volví con otra, pero no para centrarme solo en mejorar como soldado y poder ser útil; en parte fue por ti.-La mirada de Nanaba era indescifrable, algo entre sorpresa e incluso miedo.- No quiero a otra que no seas tú. Nana, tu olor es el mejor que puede existir, tu mirada es algo que me hace sentir esperance y luchar día a día con más fuerza. Se que mi pasado no es el mejor, pero es la verdad, soy como quiero y lo que quiero es a ti.-

No se dijeron nada. Por primera vez era ella quien no decía nada, eso no era precisamente algo que aliviará al soldado, en ese momento sentía que tenía que huir antes de empeorar todo. Pero repentimanete ella negó con la cabeza mientras repetía una y otra vez "no".

-Comprendo.- Dijo aceptando su derrota, ya había aprendido de sobra a aceptar que no siempre se gana.

-No, yo...tú...Mike no puedo ser yo. Quiero decir, soy Nanaba "tu mejor amigo"; puedes tener a quien quieras. Ya sabes que yo no soy alguien que quite el aliento como tú.- Esto hizo que ambos se miraran.- ¿Acaso he sido tan obvía? Pensé que si te decía que solo quería tú amistad jamás pensarías...No soy tú tipo de chica..yo.- Seguía diciéndose a sí misma, no podía creerse que de verdad que el hombre más increíble de toda la humanidad, o así era según su criterio, quisiera estar con ella.

Entonces todo encajó en la mente del capitán Zacharius, después de todos estos años se dio cuenta de que aquello que quería y que le era aparentemente inalcanzable estaba siempre ahí. Siempre comparaba su comportamiento y la forma en la que reaccionaba con las otras mujeres, las otras se insinuaban y le daban cumplidos vacíos con tal de llegar a la parte que le interesaban. En cambio cuando él la decía cualquier cumplido, ella se reía e intentaba restarla importancia, no intentaba tocarle mucho y siempre le hablaba casi como un amigo pero de una manera que para él era íntima. Al final eso le llevo a la conclusión de que ella quería algo distinto a los demás, y estaba en cierto pero a la vez se equivocaba; no buscaba un amante o un novio del que alardear, ella le veía como un compañero. Nunca había creído mucho en las historias románticas e empalagosas, pero realmente un "hasta que la muerte os separe" o un "vivieron felices" no sonaban mal si eso incluía a Nanaba.

Todo este tiempo habían estado ahí, pensando que para el otro solo eran amigos y que jamás podrían estar con quien quería, todo eso solo por inseguridades y suponer cosas sin saber nada. Durante años se habían comportado como los adolescentes que eran cuando se conocieron.

El segundo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se sentía el ser humano más suertero de la humanidad ¿Cuántas veces podía encontrar la felicidad en una persona viviendo en ese cruel mundo? Pero ya bastaba de pensar y hablar, estaba harto de retenerse. Se acercó a ella con la mayor sonrisa del mundo mientras rodeaba su cintura, la mujer de ojos azul cristalinos no comprendía que estaba pasando hasta vio como la elevaba del suelo y sintió unos labios presionados contra los suyos, acompañado de un cosquilleo producido por el pelo de su bigote. No podrían decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, o cuando pasaron a quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro, pero lo que si podían asegurar es que a la hora de decirse lo mucho que significaba el uno para el otro, habían llegado a tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí va mi primer Mikenana, es una pareja que adoro y que me encanta, pienso que merece más amor y atención; hay algún que otro fanart, pero necesita más fics así que aquí va. Mike es uno de mis favoritos, amo su bromance con Erwin y Nile, su relación con Nanaba, su actitud TODO EN EL MÁGNIFICO; y Nanaba es tan dulce y tierna que no puedo con mi vida. Me ha gustado hacerles de adolescentes porque mucha gente se olvida que ellos también fueron reclutas
> 
> Espero que os guste, estaba muy nerviosa escribiendo las escenas de romance porque no quería ser muy empalagosa, aún así he puesto todo mi empeño en hacerlo lo mejor posible.
> 
> La canción que me ha inspirado es "Before its too late" de Goo Goo Dolls. Es una canción preciosa y os recomiendo leer el fic escuchando esta canción.
> 
> Si os ha gustado podría hacer más fics de Mikenana, dejarme un review si tenéis cualquier idea, aunque claro acepto también otras parejas y muchas gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer mis fics.


End file.
